Hybrid gas generators usually have at least one combustion chamber containing a pyrotechnic charge, and at least one fluid chamber containing a fluid. In these gas generators, the hot gas occurring through burning of the pyrotechnic charge is to be mixed with the fluid from the fluid chamber, inter alia so that the hot gas is cooled. So that the quantity of admixed fluid, which is combustible or non-combustible, can be varied, it is intended to provide a valve which is positioned for example in the connection between a mixing chamber and the fluid chamber. Such a valve, preferably actuated electromagnetically, requires high current intensities.
The invention provides a very simply constructed hybrid gas generator, operating without high current intensities, in which, nevertheless, the quantity of admixed fluid is variable.